Fallen Shadows ARC
by thewolfprincess12
Summary: When everything was all a "dream", Luigi still needs to solve the mystery about the timeline. But when he thinks any further, a dark fate rises on all the Clans and dimensions.
1. All A Dream?

**Previously**

Luigi skidded to a halt as a pack of dogs attacked Mushroom Kingdom. "I won't let you destroy my brother and my friends!" he declared. _That's strange. I said this again. Could it be the time line again?_

He heard a scream in the distance. Luigi looked around for the source of the screaming. He woke up and breathe heavily. Luigi looked around for his brother and saw him sleeping beside him.

He suddenly remembered about Lionblaze and Jayfeather that was in his "dream". _Are they part of my dream? Or just real at all?_ He shrugged and went back to sleep, forgetting about what happened in that time.

XXX

It was 6:30 am in the morning and the two brothers woke up. Mario wasn't in StarClan at all, but he didn't seem to mind. "Bro, I just had a vision. Again." Luigi shook. He was still tense about what he dreamed about.

"What kind of vision, Luigi?" Mario wanted to know what his brother tried to say. "Well, you fell into the bank when you tried to stop me from drowning, and Jayfeather saw you when he went into a strange place where cats call it the "Moonpool"." His older brother tried to remember what happened and it seemed right altogether. But Mario snickered when he said the two cats' names.

"That's nonsense, bro! You and your imaginations! There's no such thing as cats like Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They're just not real." Luigi looked a bit disappointed. When Jayfeather visited the Moonpool, he saw Baldi try to make everything back the way it was, so the brothers wouldn't die. It seems like the former rogue erased Mario's memories about his fate and how he went to StarClan.

"But bro, I'm not making it up! They're both real, those cats. You even went to StarClan, for goodness sake!" "Why do you actually puff your chest as if "StarClan" liked you best?" (Mario: Wow, that rhymes! Luigi: Shut up and keep the story going, bro!)

Luigi couldn't believe what his brother said. He doesn't know what StarClan looks like! "Well, you know what? You have your secrets; I'll have mine!" declared Mario. "Dont be such an idiot, Mario! You're my brother!" But Mario couldn't hear him any longer, he stomped away angrily from Luigi. _I'll explain it all one day,_ vowed Luigi silently. _Then, you'll understand!_


	2. More Problems

Lionblaze couldn't believe what he was hearing! Mario's memories were erased, all thanks to the mighty and powerful Baldi, who seemed to erase all of his memories of how he went to StarClan.

"Is there something wrong?" Jayfeather was with him, also eavesdropping the conversation from the Mario bros. "Mario's memories were erased, all thanks to Baldi. We have to tell him to get them back." "But the problem is, he didn't mean to erase them, he wanted to make sure not to break the bond between them." Jayfeather does have a good point, but it didn't seem to convince Lionblaze.

Lionblaze curled his claws, he wanted to help his friend from danger. "I'll try talk to Luigi again. You keep watch for his brother." Jayfeather nodded and the cats split up, going on different ways for each other.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were eating breakfast, but in separate seats. _Help him, StarClan! Tell him he's wrong... and protect him, please._ Lionblaze snuck in quietly, without making Mario feel agitated. He saw a box he could hide in but there were lots of Twoleg stuff he didn't know.

Lionblaze tried to hide in the bin, but it stank like crow-food, rank as a Twoleg scent. A surge of joy ran through him when be saw Luigi. "Alright, I'll just have to-" His timing was interrupted when he saw Jayfeather nearby. "I told you to go the other way!" mouthed Lionblaze. "What?" Jayfeather couldn't hear the golden tabby properly. "I said-"

The neck fur started rising on both cats. _Mouse dung!_ They both saw a dog looking at them. "Run, Jayfeather!" he whispered. "But how? We can't just stand here like rabbits!" Lionblaze had an idea. He threw a strange Twoleg item at the dog. It got hit and saw its attacker. "Let's get out of here!" hissed Lionblaze. They ran out of the room, while the dog barked at them until its noises became distant.


	3. A Fate Discovered

Jayfeather POV

I panted as we got out of the portal. We nearly got killed from that vicious dog. At least we were safe from it. "Tomorrow's the Gathering. We'll have to tell all the Clans about the timeline." Lionblaze reminds me. My eyes were still looking at the place where the portal opened. "Jayfeather, you okay?"

I turned round and saw Lionblaze look at me with concern. "I'm fine, it's just that I miss Luigi so much." But the real problem is, those memories would be gone forever. If we can't put our heads together to solve this, not only the Clans will be in danger, but the whole dimensions!

"Don't worry. We'll do something about this." Lionblaze assured me. But underneath his compassion, there was the same feeling of how I'm feeling: desperate. "Thanks, Lionblaze." Maybe, we should forget about them, for a few moons.

XXX

Luigi POV

I tried to sleep but I can't. The argument we had left little impressions for both of us. I discovered that I could try see Lionblaze. Suddenly, my vision went all black-and-white. A strange spirit cane out of nowhere. _Baldi._ "Baldi? What are you doing here?" He didn't respond yet. Finally, when he spoke, it felt like coldness spread around him. "I saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather last time."

A surge of happiness flowed through me. "What did they do?" He didn't respond. "I saw them looking outside your window while you're arguing." I stiffened, not knowing why they would sneak by and hear us. "And it was a sign." _A sign of what? Abandoning me?_ "I heard Jayfeather and Lionblaze say that they will forget you." I fell to the ground, as if Baldi read my mind. They never abandon me, not ever. "You better keep your mouth shut or all the Clans and the dimensions will be at stake."

I couldn't speak any longer. He disappeared, and with him my dream-vision. Everything went back to normal, except for one thing: Jayfeather and Lionblaze eavesdropped our conversation and abandoned me! Tomorrow is the party; and I'll try see those two again.


	4. Friendship Break-up

Today was the Gathering, and not only the five Clans, but all the dimensions are coming. The words of the former rogue rang in Luigi's mind: _You better keep your mouth shut or the Clans and the dimensions will be at stake!_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing since he saw Baldi.

Finally, he saw the clearing and the Clans are all there, and portals were everywhere! Luigi didn't notice Mario creeping up behind him. "Boo!" His brother jumped so high that he almost touched the clouds.

"Mario! Don't do that! You know it's a big day, and you agreed that you wouldn't embarrass me." Before the Gathering, the brothers made an agreement that they won't mess up or embarrass each other.

"Sorry, bro. I just wanted to have fun!" Mario laughed after scaring his brother. _Typical Mario. It's like as if he's hiding our argument._ The people from different backgrounds came out from the portal and sat down, ready for the party.

"How's your day, old friend?" "Nice clothes you got there!" "Are you sure you know what to do, Bramblestar?" They were all talking to each other, as if it were StarClan in real life. Luigi gulped and went to the clearing.

He wasn't expecting to be invited in a strange place with different people from dimensions. With a surge of joy, he saw Baldi seating with his friends. _I thought he was dead? Could that also be another corruption?_ Mario sat next to him, excitement flooding all over him.

"Settle down, everyone! Wow, what a lot of you." After the compliment Bramblestar gave to all the people, they laughed quietly. Luigi also laughed, but can't find any happiness inside it. "I would like to thank StarClan for letting all other "clans" to come in, even those who are outside the warrior code. Anyway, I'll just pass my humble speech to Mistystar."

The leader stood up from her place. Mario and Luigi couldn't hold the scent that was in her. _Yuck! Is that fish?? That could be RiverClan! "_ Thank you, Bramblestar. RiverClan is going well. No need to bring any news." They attendants and the cats cheered for the RiverClan leader. She passed her speech to Harestar, leader of WindClan after their leader, Onestar died.

"WindClan too is going fine. But we have great news: We have found a new training area that is so open, there aren't much trees." Finally, he turned to Rowanstar. "ShadowClan is alright as usual. There are no news to tell tonight." The Clans and the party attenders turned to SkyClan's leader, Leafstar.

"There are no news but SkyClan would thank all four Clans for bringing us back home moons ago." Everyone clapped and cheered for the fifth Clan. Luigi saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather talking. "I knew it all along!" They turned around and saw their friend. "Hi Luigi. Is there something-" Before he could speak, his former friend caught Lionblaze. "What would you guys abandon me? You know you're my friends!" Jayfeather put Lionblaze down after Luigi tried strangling him.

"We are your friends. But we decided that we should forget you for a little bit." Luigi turned round sharply and looked for Baldi. He somehow disappeared after the speech. "You know what? I think it's better that Clan cats are allowed to ignore their friends." Luigi walked back to his brother, where he was talking to the princess. "Luigi! Come back! We won't do it again!"

But he couldn't hear them any longer. He went to Daisy and went to her new friends. _Oh StarClan,_ thought Lionblaze. _What have we done?_


	5. A New Prophecy

Baldi POV

I didn't really mean to hurt Luigi's feelings since he became friends with two Clan cats. I shouldn't have kept his mouth shut. I saw him at the Great Gathering and he also saw me. It looked as if he was confused if I was really dead or just descended from StarClan.

At least everything was fine, until I heard the prophecy: _Watch for a lost warrior, for he or she will destroy the corruption with the time line._ It was a lost warrior but it couldn't be Lionblaze. It didn't seem right at all. I thought about sending both a vision and the prophecy to Mario, so he would tell his brother who is truly the lost warrior.

Am I really in the Dark Forest or StarClan? I saw the spirits from the Dark Forest and their outline was red. I know that I should go to the Dark Forest since I killed many kits. But StarClan discovered that I wasn't meant to go there at all.

Is this really fate or am I just thinking about fate of others?

XXX

No one's POV

Luigi was still confused about why Baldi was in the Gathering. He heard his brother charging towards him. "Luigi! I had a vision!" Luigi looked up from the book he was reading. _Why would StarClan give visions to Mario? The visions I had were from StarClan too. "_ Mario! Tell me what or who was in it." "Luigi, I'm scared! I saw cracking everywhere and all the dimensions were disappearing, including Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi stiffened, his hand still on his brother's shoulder. "It could be a corruption with the-"

"Time line! We already know! I mean, there was a prophecy too! It said: Watch for a lost warrior, for he or she will destroy the corruption with the time line. I thought it would be Lionblaze but it wasn't him at all."

 _It must be someone who made the prophecy up! If it is true, we'll have to fulfill it._ When he was about to say that, Lionblaze saw him. "Lionblaze? We talked about this! We're not friends anymore so leave!" But it wasn't Lionblaze, it was it was Mapleshade, one of the cats from the Dark Forest.


End file.
